Dark Assasin
by Pasasword69
Summary: When a new dark alchemist assasin joins the military what will Ed have to say about it Rated M for Language
1. The Beginning

**Dark Assasin**

**Thirteen years ago on the day Edward and Alphonse Elric burned their home, they heard a sound. Al jumped behind a tree, showing he was scared by the noise then he said "Ed maybe you should go see what it is?" Ed sighed and said fine. He walked behind the burning house to see what the noise was and when he went back to the front he was holding a little black baby. Al came from behind the tree to see the baby.**

**"WOW, I wonder how he got back there." Al said**

**"Guess his parents just left him there." Ed said while holding the baby.**

**"Maybe we should give him to Winry?" suggested Al**

**"That's a great idea, I mean we can't keep him with us." Ed explain**

**They both ran up to Winry's house and beat on the door. Winry opened it with a wrench in hand.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING!" Winry shout waving her wrench in the air.**

**"We have something for you and Pinako." Ed explain stepping away from her.**

**"Oh well come in." said Winry in a pleased tone.**

**When they came in Winry call Pinako, when they were all in the living room Ed pulled out something wrapped blanket.**

**"Is it a new wrench." Winry said**

**"No, even better, it's a baby!" Ed exclaimed as he unwrapped the blanket. **

**"What, a baby where did you find him." Winry asked as she was about to pass out.**

**"Behind our house, we heard him crying and since we are leaving, we were hoping you would take care of him." explained Al.**

**"We wpould be happy to take care of him, but you will have to name him." said Pinako.**

**"That is easy we already thought of a name." Al said**

**Ed looked down a the little black baby and said "Your name is going to be Dante."**


	2. Alchemist

**Dark Assasin**

**Time: 13 years since the little baby was found.**

**The sounds of a train coming stop could heard through the whole stations. Ed, wearing his same clothes just a little bigger now, and Al, wore his military uniform, stood there waiting for his guest to arrive. A lot has change in thirteen years such as, Al's body was restored, he looks a little like Ed of course Al is taller, a Lieutenant Colonel, and known as the Armored Alchemist, Ed look the same he grew a foot, and is a Colonel, Roy is now a General and married to Riza Hawkeye how is a Lieutenant General. **

**"It is amazing what can happen in time" said Ed.**

**"Yea, I just can't wait for Winry to get here." laughed Al.**

**"That or you just want to see the surprise she talked about?" questioned Ed while laughing.**

**"There is goo chance of that." Al said.**

**"I thing everyone is off the train and I have not seen Winry." said Al worrying a little.**

**Some person just popped up in front of them and yell, I am here, the awesome Winry Rockbell. They jumped back scared half to death.**

**"DAMN BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF US LIKE THAT?" screaming Ed making everyone stop and stare.**

**"What did you just call me dumb ass?" asked Winry pulling a wrench out of her bag.**

**"No please it was an accident I didn't mean." Ed pleaded with her then the sound of metal hitting skull rang through the station.**

**"Nice to see you Winry so I guess we will be heading to the dorm now." Al said.**

**He then picked up Ed and they all left. On the way there a car came riding along side then, the window rolled down and revealed Mustang.**

**"Sir, What are you doing here." Al asked dropping Ed and saluting.**

**Ed woke up, saw the General and asked "What's up Roy, need me and Al for something?"**

**"Believe it or not, I need you two at headquarters, to look at a new alchemist." replied Roy.**

**"Sure, but what the alchemist name." questioned Al.**

**"We only know his first name it's Dante." Roy said right before leaving.**

**'Strange I think I have heard that name before.' Thought Ed before Al and Winry called for him to hurry up.**

**When they arrived in the testing area they saw the alchemist. He stood about six feet tall, skin black as night, his black hair in dreads, eyes like the moon at night, black shirt, pants, boot, gloves, and wore a coat made of hard but flexible metal colored black and on the back of it in was the picture of snake curled around a scythe.**

**Ed walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper to fill out.**

**Name: Dante**

**Genre: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Race: Black**

**Birthplace: Risembool**

**Height: Six Feet**

**Main Type of Material you use for Alchemy: Metal**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**He fill out all that sfuff more, he handed the paper back and then sat down. Ed looked down at the paper then a the boy.**

**"So your have auto-mail where on your body is it?" he asked**

**Dante answered in a deep and kind of dak voice "My right arm and on both my legs from the knee caps down."**

**Ed then looked a his watch, and said "Will it is time for your field test." They all walked out side to and open area.**

**The military had provide a prisoner sentenced to die, so the alchemist could show his skills.**

**"Begin." shout Ed**

**As soon as Ed said that Dante throw his coat in the air, while watching the prisoner charge at him. When the coat started to fall Dante clapped his hands together and jumped up to grab the coat, as soon as it touch his hand it change in to a sword. He came down about to hit his enemy, Dante moved and hit the ground, and from the slice in the ground came a black smoke that surrounded the prisoner. Dante quickly backed up put his sword in the ground and the clapped his hands together again. He grab the sword which was then turned into a scythe, he charged into the smoke and when it cleared all there was to see was Dante putting on his coat and a body with no legs, arms, or head pouring out blood.**

**Ed stood up and said "Come here tomorrow at 1300 hours and we will tell you our decision, now good bye." and with that they all left.**


	3. New Turns

**Here is how it is whoever is reading, I suck a writing stories. I can start it, but can't follow through. I just can't think of a plot so I will take all suggestions on the story and try and put them in the story. Tell me what you want and we will see what happens this is a team effort so pour in the suggestion good or bad I want to hear (read whatever) your thoughts. Let's make this story not just mine but ours.**


End file.
